


The Fastest

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, gay porn an shit, like dayum, like oh shit, super homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument about speed and fighting soon turns into a rough and passionate bet for some candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fastest

" You oughta slow down when we do partner attacks mate! You damn near blasted me in the bloody head! " Jeice shouted at his large, blue companion. Burter just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.  
" Well maybe you should speed up jeice! " He hissed in reply. His small red lover tugged angrily at his poofy white hair.  
" You know damn well I can't! You know you're so much faster than me! " He yelled as he stomped around the bedroom angrily tugging his hair even harder than before.  
" Not faster in bed! " Burter scoffed. Jeice spun around to face Burter. His face turning bright pink. His green eyes wide open and white eyebrows arched up in suprise.  
" What the bloody hell do you mean by that! " He yelled as he floated up to meet eye levels with Burter. The snake alien smirked and grabbed Jeice by the hips; Pulling him closer.  
" We both know how many times you cum when we make love... " He whispered seductively into Jeice's ear causing the other to become flustered and squirm. He slammed Jeice into the wall causing the small red male to gasp. " How many times was it yesterday~? Three~? Four~? " He hissed and nipped lightly on Jeice's ear. Jeice sqwirmed around; His red face now bright pink.  
" Five times.... " He mumbled quietly; Looking away from Burter. Burter grinned and tapped a finger on his lover's ass; While grinding lightly against Jeice. Jeice wrapped his legs around Burter's waist to allow him to grind easily.  
" Oh and such pretty sounds you made too.. I bet I can make you cum five times before I cum again tonight... " He hissed into Jeice's ear as he worked on removing his red companions shirt. He quickly got frustrated and just ripped the thing off. He grinned when he felt Jeice's erection poking his own larger one.  
" Shiiiiiiiiiiit... " Jeice sighed as he felt Burter speed with his grinding. " Fuucckkk... How much you bettin mate? aaaaahhh oh gods... " His poor cock twitched and oozed as Burter flicked his tongue over one of his nipples. Burter thought for a minute.  
" Hmmmm.. how's two candy bars sound? " Jeice nodded as burter took the little nub he had been playing with into his mouth. Burter's large cock clashed against Jeice causing the red man to moan loudly.  
" It's a deal, " Jeice sighed and shuddered. " Just please... Fuck me already! " He begged. Burter chuckled.  
" Pushy little thing.. " He sighed, " Can't you be patient? "  
" Hell no! " Jeice moaned and bucked his hips to gain more friction. Burter laughed and carried him over to the bed; Nearly slamming him onto it. He ripped Jeice's trunks off; Completely ignoring the boots still on his feet. He quickly ripped his own clothing off which caused Jeice to bite his lip and stare. He roughly grabbed Jeice by the hips and climbed over him. Jeice wrapped his legs around Burter's waist and threw his arms over his giant lover's shoulders. He looked at Burter's cock and sighed in relief when he saw it had already naturally lubricated itself. He let out a long and loud moan as he felt Burter slam into him.  
" Such pretty sounds you make Jeice... Almost as pretty as you~ " He purred as he roughly thrusted into him. Jeice shouted and screamed in pleasure. He dug his nails into Burter's back drawing blood. Burter grinned and rubbed his thighs. " You are so beautiful little one... " He slammed into him.  
" Shiiiiiiiiiii- AHHHHH GODS FUCK ME! " Jeice shouted and bucked his hips feeling Burter's cock slam against his prostate and came onto Burter's stomach and all over himself.  
" Thats one time already Jeicey~ " He purred into Jeice's ear along with a grunt and soft moan. He pulled out ofJeice and flipped him over so that his ass was in the air. He slammed right back into him. The already panting and sweaty mess that was Jeice let out a beautiful symphony of moans. Burter grabbed a tuft of Jeice's hair and lightly tugged. Jeice sqwirmed around underneath burter causing burter to slam into his prostate with monstrous force. Pre-cum oozed from his poor ignored cock. His arms gave out from under him causing his chest to be pressed against the mattress.  
" Arch your back Jeice... shit.... " Burter whispered in his ear. Jeice did as he was told and in reward Burter grabbed his poor aching dick. Jeice yelped and bucked against his hand. Burter moaned into his ear and massaged his member. Jeice moaned and screamed.  
" I-I'M GONNA- AAAAHHHHHH! " He came into Burter's hand. Burter grinned and pulled out of him again. Jeice layed underneath him panting loudly. Burter admired his beautiful lover and smiled.  
" Shit I love you Jeice... And thats twooo~ " Jeice laughed quietly in response. Burter flipped him over to face him. He kissed him passionately. Jeice moaned into the kiss. Burter seperated their lips and began kissing down his neck. Jeice giggled as he moved down his chest and stomach. Burter quickly reached his goal and took Jeice's cock into his mouth. His long tongue wrapped around his lovers cock. Jeice yelped and moaned. He flung his legs over Burter's broad shoulders and dug his fingers into the sheets. Burter bobbed his head causing loud moans to escape Jeice.  
" SHIT BURTER! " He screamed as he came into Burter's mouth. Burter removed his mouth from Jeice's cock and swallowed. Jeice was barely given any time to think before Burter flipped onto his back and had Jeice on his dick. The two of them were covered with Jeice's now mostly dry semen. Jeice lowered himself onto Burter's cock. Burter grabbed Jeice's dick with one hand and his hip with the other. He bucked into Jeice and moaned. Jeice yelled in pleasure and bounced. Burter jerked off Jeice and used his other hand to lift him slightly and slam right back into him. Burter could feel his climax coming and let go of Jeice's cock so that he could use both hands to lift him up and slam him down. They both came at the same time. They shouted in unison. Jeice overflowed with Burter's semen and came all over Burter's chest.  
" That.. was only four times mate~ " He panted. Burter lifted him off of his cock and layed him down next to him.  
" Oh hush you, " He pouted. Jeice snuggled next to him and laughed weakly.  
" Looks like I get two candy bars tomorrow! " He giggled.  
" Good thing I like your sexy thick thighs then huh? " Burter purred.  
" Damn good thing mate... " Jeice sighed before falling asleep next to the giant.


End file.
